No goodbyes
by JonesCooper
Summary: *Contiene spoilers hasta el capitulo 13 de la segunda temporada* Después de que FP ayudara a las Cooper con el cadáver del desconocido ocurre un acercamiento entre Alice y FP que cambiará la vida de todos para siempre.


**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado dos días desde que FP les había ayudado a deshacerse del cadáver y aunque en teoría todo había pasado tanto Alice, como Betty y Jughead e incluso FP no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta o cada vez que un número extraño los llamaba saltaban.

Alice, aunque fingía delante de sus hijos que se encontraba perfectamente, no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que después de tres noches sin poder dormir prácticamente llamó a FP, el cual se presentó en su casa sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

En cuanto el hombre le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba abajo Alice bajó sin hacer ruido y le abrió dejándole entrar y caminando con él hacia su habitación. No estaban haciendo nada malo pero aun así no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a sus hijos. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio.

\- Gracias por venir, FP. Yo no… -comenzó a decir pero el hombre no la dejó continuar hablando se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola contra él.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias. Siempre estaré a tu lado… -murmuró en su oído y se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer le mantuvo la mirada sin saber qué decir, así que simplemente asintió. Su corazón latía con fuerza al tenerlo tan cerca y podía sentir como el del hombre también. Tenía la tentación de besarlo tal y como había hecho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no lo hizo, simplemente volvió a abrazarse a él cerrando los ojos.

Mientras la abrazaba el hombre acarició su espalda manteniéndola junto a él. No quería separarse de ella ni siquiera un segundo. Sabía que aquello no dudaría mucho, quizás Alice en un tiempo volvería a tratarlo con la indiferencia con la que lo había estado tratando todos esos años o a lo mejor no, pero quería aprovechar hasta el último minuto que la mujer lo dejara estar a su lado. Cuando la miró a los ojos tuvo la tentación de besarla y podía notar como la mujer lo quería también pero ambos se contuvieron. Acarició su pelo con cariño y dejó un beso en su frente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alice se separó y lo miró a los ojos quitándole la chaqueta lentamente dejándola sobre la silla. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia la cama mordiéndose el labio. Una vez cerca se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a él abrazándose y cerrando los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo un leve jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando el hombre la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola a él todo lo que podía y sin pensarlo demasiado pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo del hombre dejando un leve beso en su cuello relajándose con él a su lado y durmiéndose unos minutos después.

A las seis y media de la mañana del día siguiente el despertador de Alice comenzó a sonar. Lo que indicaba que un nuevo día empezaba. Se separó lentamente de FP y lo observó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro pues, aunque nunca lo admitiría, amaba despertarse con él a su lado. Acarició su mejilla con cariño para luego dejar un beso en esta.

\- Buenos días… -murmuró Alice al ver como el hombre abría lentamente los ojos- Voy a vestirme y a preparar el desayuno. Puedes quedarte si quieres. Creo que Jughead está en la habitación de Betty de todas formas… -y dicho eso se levantó de golpe y se metió en la ducha saliendo varios minutos después ya vestida. Le sonrió levemente y bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Al verla entrar en el baño y escuchar la ducha tuvo la tentación de levantarse y entrar junto a ella, pero no podía hacer eso. No si quería seguir manteniendo la relación con Alice, si quería volver con ella debía hacerlo correctamente y no cometer ninguna estupidez que pudiera alejarla para siempre. La observó abandonar la habitación y entró en la baño echándose agua fría en la cara pues realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando FP bajó al salón comedor Betty, Chic y Jughead ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Ignoró la mirada de su hijo cuando lo vio bajar de la habitación de Alice y se sentó junto a él sin mediar palabra. Sabía que cuando ambos salieran de allí su hijo comenzaría con el interrogatorio pero mientras estuvieran rodeados de gente estaría a salvo.

Alice dejó todo el desayuno que había preparado sobre la mesa y comenzó a servir en los platos con una sonrisa cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse. Su sonrisa desapareció de repente pues estaba claro quién era él que había decidido aparecer. Hal. Soltó las pinzas y se acercó hacia la puerta inmediatamente dispuesta a echar al hombre de la casa inmediatamente.

\- ¿No se supone que te habías ido de casa? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le recriminó cruzándose de brazos delante de él para cortarle el paso.

\- Sí, y me he ido. Solo vengo a por más ropa –contestó mirando hacia el salón y haciendo una mueca al ver a FP sentado en este- Ya veo que te ha faltado tiempo para meterlo en tu cama –dijo Hal mirándola con desprecio.

Las palabras de su marido hicieron que Alice rodara los ojos, cada día que pasaba tenía más ganas de divorciarse de él y no volver a ver su cara.

\- Sí, Hal. Hemos tenido sexo salvaje sobre la mesa de la cocina –negó varias veces y soltó un suspiro- ahora ve a por lo que sea que hayas venido y lárgate –le hizo un gesto con la mano volviendo a la mesa dónde estaban desayunando.

FP no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al oír la contestación de Alice, pues aunque no fuera verdad aquello le parecía gracioso. Sobre todo al ver la cara de celos de Hal, pues al parecer se lo había tomado el pie de la letra.

Terminó de repartir el desayuno y comenzó a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, así que todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos escucharon la puerta de la calle cerrarse de un portazo, lo que provocó que casi todos dieran un respingo menos Alice y Chic los cuales se mantuvieron impasibles.

Al terminar de desayunar Betty y Jughead se levantaron para ir al instituto despidiéndose de sus padres y Chic los observó durante unos segundos y se levantó argumentando que tenía una entrevista de trabajo y desapareciendo también.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los chicos se habían ido y ambos se había quedado a solas en la casa.


End file.
